


Cat Scratch Fever

by Elle_Gardner



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Stranger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman offers a ride to a damsel in distress.  A cat scratch leads to a touch which takes them to a kiss and onto dirty sexy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Scratch Fever

Cat Scratch Fever

God how Norman loved to ride his Triumph down the back Georgia roads. They had called cut on the last scene of the week, he had hit a shower in his trailer then is was a simple stop on the side of the road to spend a few minutes with fans who had stalked their way to set. He wasn’t tired tonight, the day had been more taxing on other cast members than him for a change. A cute slim brunette girl with a Southern drawl had asked if she could get a picture with him next to his bike, Norman had obliged and even kissed her on the cheek. She had been cordial with him, unlike some of his more demanding fans, and when she was done with her turn she walked to the fringe of the group. She had a beautiful ass, he watched her walk away while others cozied next to him for photos and autographs. He was starting to get a hard on just watching her. 

He hopped back on his bike waving his shy wave as he put his helmet back on and rode in her direction, watching her as she talked with a friend who was bouncing up and down. Yup, she had given him a stiff one. Course, he had been fighting that all day on set as well. It had started with the make-up girl and her new perfume that persisted around him, then on set Mellissa had lingered a hand on his back as the director made changes to their scene. Emily had actually tolerated him licking the side of her face today with a genuine smile, all of these things had made his cock twitch during the day. It didn’t help that he hadn’t had sex in weeks. He had been so busy shooting his TV show, making appearances and trying to catch up on some much needed sleep, that he hadn’t made time for sex with anyone but himself.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

She was frantic. Her rental car was pulled off to the side of the road, far enough away to be safe, but not so far that she was in the ditch that lined the roadway. It was dark, too dark for her comfort. She could see street lights behind and ahead, maybe three hundred yards in either direction, but she was in the dark. She turned on her high beams and had keep the driver’s side door open a crack to illuminate the cab of her vehicle, at least if someone came along she shouldn’t be in risk of getting hit on the side of the road. She tried her phone again, still no signal on this back Georgia road. She had thought Route 16 would be easier than going north through Atlanta to come back south to get to Griffin, but somehow she had gotten off 16 but she thought she could figure it out with a map. She supposed somehow watching all those episodes of Amazing Race would help her navigation. Of course she also thought that Survivor should have taught her something about changing a flat tire on a dark road. She was going to have to start watching TV shows that might actually teach her something useful in this world. Had it been two or three miles that she had been on this road before her front tire blew, she couldn’t remember. But she was going to have to figure something out soon. It had been almost half an hour and she hadn’t seen a single car pass by.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Norman came around the curve when he saw the side lit up like a Christmas tree, high beams blazing, flashers on, interior lights glowing. He slowed his pace and saw the outline of a person in the lights, arms waving. Yes, it was a woman, he couldn’t miss those curves. Ever the gentleman he pulled his bike off to the side of the road, she stepped back toward her car, stepping away from him. She had been so excited to see another vehicle that she had waved it down, but now that the biker was actually at her, it dawned on her that this may not have been a wise idea. She had no weapon, her keys and her purse were still in her car, her pockets were empty except for her cell phone and obviously she had no cell service.

Norman turned off his bike and pulled off his helmet. He turned off the headlight that was no doubt blinding her. “You need help?” Yup he was smooth. He said it with a slight bit of Southern drawl that was not his own, but belonged to the character on his TV show.

She stepped closer, show confidence she thought. She was confident most of the time but she hated this feeling of helplessness she had right now. “I have a flat tire and no cell service.” Her voice was sexy to his ears, city for sure, most likely not a local. He couldn’t see her face as her headlights were back lighting her. But she had beautiful curves, not what he normally went for but he could appreciate any female form. Her pants hugged at her hips and she had a decent rack from what he could tell, medium length hair. Yes, this damsel in distress had caught his cocks’ attention. 

“Yeah, no service on this stretch of road till you get down to the next stop sign, even there it’s sketchy with the weather.” He had ridden this stretch for ages now, he knew every turn, pot hole and cell pocket. 

She smiled, he sounded friendly enough. “Any chance you are one of those all around handy guys who knows how to change a tire in the dark?” She didn’t actually know anyone like that, but she was sure they existed somewhere, and here was as good a place as any.

Norman laughed, “Um, sorry, No I’m not.” He was a New Yorker through and through. “But, I’m the kind of guy who can offer you a ride if you’d like.” She shifted away from him. “Or I could get up to some cell service and call for help for you.” Almost surely not a local, he could tell by the way she was guarded. 

She paused thinking about his offer. She paced a bit and he could finally see her face, dark skin, full mouth, she was beautiful. His brain thought it as well as his cock. He hadn’t gotten off his bike, hadn’t advanced on her. If he was a serial killer wouldn’t he have said he could fix her tire so that he could bludgeon her with a tire-iron, right? She didn’t want to sit her alone anymore. She looked at him again, lit up from her head lights. He had long legs and a fit upper body, well from what she could tell under his reflective riding jacket. He had kept one hand on the handlebars the other had fussed at the thin beard at his chin. He had on fingerless riding gloves and he couldn’t seem to take his hands away from his face as he talked. His tongue slipped out, licked at his bottom lip. She tried not to stare.

“Um, I’d love a ride, but I’m…” she had never been on a motorcycle before, she had never been a fan of the noise. “Well, never been on one.”

Norman nodded, he understood. He pushed out the kick stand and slipped off the bike. “Look, get your car all locked up, grab your stuff and I’ll get you somewhere to make a call.” She finally saw him, all of him. Those long legs down to his beat up brown boots. He had a long stride when he walked and shoulders that made her blush. She realized that she would have to sit behind him on the bike holding onto those shoulders. 

He walked up to her, removed a glove and extended his hand. “I’m Norman.”

She panicked. He was a complete stranger and she had just agreed to get on his bike and go riding off into the night with him. Should she give him her real name? “Eve.” She blurted it out, she didn’t know where it had come from. It wasn’t her name, or even close to it. She took his hand, it was warm and soft. 

“Eve, nice to meet you. Come on, let’s get you somewhere safe.” He was charming, shy in some ways but strong and manly in others. She nodded and walked over to her car. He didn’t miss her curves as she slid into the driver’s seat. She shut off the lights, grabbed her purse and her keys shutting off the car. Then she stood again in the dark of night, the road was lit somewhat by the moon light but it was dark and she was alone with a stranger on the side of the road. “Come on.” He handed her his helmet after she had slung her purse across her body. 

She slid in behind him, trying not to touch him, but she didn’t have a choice, “Closer, hold on.” He reached for her hand, she gave it to him and he pulled her close. He loved the feel of her breasts against his back, the heat of her body, yup he was getting stiff again. 

She was kicking herself, she was too smart to get on the back of some strangers bike on a dark road in the back woods of Georgia. But there was something about this stranger that she couldn’t deny piqued her interest. His dark dyed hair, the cute grey in his shaggy beard, those piercing eyes. Before he had kick started the bike he had moved her gentle hands from his shoulders to his waist and pulled her close. They were on their way, she leaned into the turns with him, their bodies felt in sync and the cautious girl she lived every day seemed to be slipping away. Maybe ‘Eve’ could be more trusting she thought. They weaved down residential streets till they pulled into the driveway of a small cape. He pulled to the back of the driveway past a jeep and next to the deck triggering motion lights. He shut down the bike and she slowly, unwillingly let go of him. 

“You did good.” Norman had liked the fact that she was a good passenger, never fighting the turns, and it helped that she felt amazing pressed against him for almost seven miles. “I get great cell service here. Come on up.” He wanted to invite her in but it felt like he might be pushing her. 

‘Eve’ walked up the steps to the deck and slid her bag off her shoulder. “Thanks, that was cool.” She had enjoyed the ride, she never thought she would like motorcycles, but then again, maybe it was the operator. She watched him unstrap the backpack that she had hardly noticed he had attached to the back of the bike while she was locking up her car. He tossed it over his shoulder and headed for the back door. 

“Gonna get something to drink, can I offer you anything.” Norman was in full manners mode. 

She put her back on the chair and watched him, she hadn’t run into anyone that good looking in longer than she could remember. “Just water.”

Norman smiled as he opened the back door and a black came sauntering to his boot and rubbed against him. “I was gonna have a beer, interested.”

‘Eve’ took over, she pushed her way through practicality and spoke. “That sounds really good.” She hardly liked beer, she was a liquor kinda girl, but this would be fine. A fat black cat strolled over to the stranger and looked for attention. 

Norman closed the screen door behind him while he tossed a comment over his shoulder. “Be nice Eye.” She looked from the door to the cat. ‘Eye?’ Is that really what he just called the cat? She started through her bag looking for her wallet, she needed to find the road side card that she had haphazardly put back in as she was locking thing up. Damn her for not putting it back in its usual spot. 

He came back out with two bottles, he had already opened and swigged off his, but he opened her in front of her. “Find what you need?” He could see her digging as he set the beer next to her and sat in a chair. She shook her head and watched as ‘Eye’ jumped into his lap. He started to pet the black fur ball as he sipped his beer. “Why don’t you sit and unwind for a few.” His smile was deadly. His face lit up, those blue eyes melted her. Devastatingly handsome was the only thing that came to her head. He had taken off his coat and was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that hugged his chest. My god what a body he had been hiding under there. A chest and shoulders she wanted to curl up against.

‘Eve’ finally gave up digging, she needed to regroup. She dropped her bag on the deck, picked up the bottle of beer and sat in the chair next to him. “Did I hear you right? Is your cat’s name Eye?”

Norman smiled and manhandled the cat a bit. She didn’t miss the size of his hand or the way they looked wrapped in the black fur. “‘Eye in the dark’, call ‘em Eye or EITD.” She laughed for the first time since she got her flat tire, she laughed. They were quiet for a minute watching the flashes of lightning bugs in the distance. His cell phone rang and the cat never budged, he had to nudge him to the deck to fish the phone out if his front pocket. He stood and excused himself, “I have to take this.” She nodded as he walked past her pushing the talk button on his phone. “Hey Andy”, he walked back into the house.

She watched the cat who was now staring up at her. She was a sucker for cats and she patted her lap not expecting a reaction. Eye jumped up and landed softly, well as soft as a fat cat could. She stroked its soft fur as she looked out into the night. It was pretty peaceful here. She didn’t know how long Norman had been gone but when he opened the back door the peaceful cat sprung off her lap clawing her thighs as he went flying. “Ouch!” The exclamation flew out of her mouth.

Norman realized what had happened and was on his knees next to her instantly. “You okay Eve? Sorry. Eye can be a pain sometimes.” He put his hand on hers as she rubbed the spot on her thigh. It felt like she had gotten clawed pretty good. She nodded, it was a puncture, maybe a long scratch. He looked at her, almost eye level as he kneeled holding her hand. His other hand fidgeted, first at his beard then his forehead.

There was something in his eyes, “What?” She couldn’t figure it out, it was mischief maybe, she couldn’t place it.

Norman leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She startled and pulled back, but he pursued her, kissing her again, this time his tongue slipping out and licking her bottom lip. Still holding his hand on hers he stopped kissing her but stayed close to her mouth. He mumble out a sorry but she could tell he didn’t mean it. His kiss had been warn, his lick sexy, she wanted more. Eve wanted more. She mumbled out an okay and pushed her mouth to his. Was she really kissing a man she had known for five minutes? She didn’t have time to think, he was kissing her back. Deep and wet, his tongue pushing to enter her mouth and she opened willingly. His hand wrapped hers now and they were kissing, no they were making out. Her free hand reached up to his neck and into his long dark hair. His free hand brushed past her breast and around her, he wanted to hold her curved body. 

Eve moaned as his hand skimmed around her back and pulled her close to him. The moan set off a chain reaction in Norman, his dick hardened, he gripped at her hand and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her deeper. Eve, this beautiful temptress, was exactly what he needed tonight, it had been too long since he had been with someone, too long for him anyways lately. He opened his mouth and took her tongue into his and enjoyed the feel of her breasts against him, the armless chair she sat in had no way of keeping them apart. She tasted divine. Womanly with a hit of beer, he wanted to taste more of her. He let his lips slide away from hers and kissed at her cheek, her ear lobe and then down her neck. She never let go of him, but she inhaled sharply as the flat of his tongue licked at her flesh. Eve tasted like floral soap and sweat. He loved it. He knew he should stop but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Her head tipped back exposing more of her flesh to him, including the deep V in her button up shirt. He kissed his way to her cleavage and she tangled her fingers in his hair. It had been a very long time since a man had kissed her, licked her flesh, found his way to her breasts. She had been single to long and had never been one for a one-night-stand. But she had a hunch that things would be different for her tonight. Norman finally let go of her hand and brought it to the front of her shirt. She had more breasts than he normally went for, hers were full and soft and he wanted to explore there. He kissed as he pulled gently at her shirt exposing the edge of her leopard print bra. Maybe this conservative woman had a wild streak to her after all.

Norman looked up for permission to continue and she was watching him. He smiled, teeth and all and asked simply, “Ok?” A fleeting thought of being good crossed her mind, but ‘Eve’ took over, took it all over. The need, the want, the desire. Her panties soaked with his question, his voice like silk dragged over gravel. She nodded and smiled but kept her lady like composure, well at least she didn’t blurt out ‘Fuck me’ which was what she was thinking. 

Two hands at her shirt now he unbuttoned her blouse, it was a typically warm summer night in Georgia, but her skin still dotted with the cool air, he kissed at her exposing flesh and groaned as he realized the clasp for her bra was in the front. No muss, no fuss. Her hands in his hair encouraged him to continue and he did, gently opening the clasp then peeling open her bra like unwrapping a gift. Her breast fell out and bounced slightly, Norman slid his big hand under and felt the weight of it as he lifted the nipple to his mouth. She closed her eyes when his tongue lapped at her puckering tip, fuck that felt good, she gripped his hair and he began to suck at her. A moan escaped her mouth as his teeth raked across her nipple. She thought she was going to pass out for a moment, the planet spun around her as his fingers found her other nipple and began to play. 

She mumbled something he couldn’t quite decipher, “Again?” He looked at her face and she opened her eyes. 

“Harder.” Eve’s voice almost cracked. She was hardly one to vocalize her wishes, she was more of gentle guide in bed. But he had asked her to repeat it and she did.

He heard hear clearly this time and pinched harder. She gasped and spoke again. “Your mouth.” He obeyed, putting his mouth back on her sucking deep at her flesh, then off to the side of her nipple, he sucked until he was sure he had left a mark on her. More challenging on her dark skin, but he was up to the task. Then back to her nipple he sucked and bit and she sighed at his touch. 

He tweaked at her nipples and she winced away from him but “don’t stop” still spilled from her. It hurt like hell but she liked it. He complied with her wishes. Biting and pulling harder than seemed comfortable but she was most definitely getting off on it. She was squirming in the seat and he couldn’t help but kiss her flesh and draw more moans from her. It was music to his ears. He finished unbuttoning her shirt as he began to kiss down her flesh. She tasted fantastic, and he hunched there was something even better to come. 

Norman got to the top of her pants and licked at her navel then looked up again, looking for more approval. Her hands were on his shoulders now and she pulled at his shirt, “Kiss me”, she wanted to taste him again. Beer, toothpaste and nicotine. Maybe something gritty as well, maybe dirt, he might have worked construction. He kissed quickly back up her body to her lips and pushed his tongue into her. After all the little moments of arousal today, he was not missing out on this chance for something more. She wrapped her arms around him, his body was hard, tight. She had never felt anything like it. He was in amazing shape. Norman moved his hand to her pants again and waited for herd. 

Eve panted out a yes and he started to unbutton them and then slid down her zipper. God she hadn’t gotten laid in ages, was she really going to do it right here on some strange man’s deck. She pushed the thought away and let her body take over, she needed this. He pushed his hand inside her pants. 

“Fuck”, it graveled out of mouth and she was embarrassed at how drenched she was for him. The kissing stopped and they looked at each other and he slid two fingers along her trimmed mound, over her clit and then she stopped breathing as those fingers slid inside her. No resistance, she shamelessly spread her legs for him. He slid inside till he was buried to his knuckles then held there a moment. They never broke eye contact, he dark eyes were glazing over. He drew his fingers out, completely, out of her pants and she exhaled. Why the hell did he stop? He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them. One taste and he was hooked, he started to lick them clean and then she helped him, her tongue on his fingers. He smiled ear to ear. He loved the naughtiness of it.

When her salty, musky taste was gone, “More?” was all he asked and she nodded. Norman got up off his knees and went to her feet, he slipped of her ballet flats then started at her pants, he pealed them off her hips taking her panties with them till they were bunched at her ankles, then he worked them off completely and looked at her. It was incredible. Her burgundy shirt wide open, bra half hanging as her breast were exposed, he could see the hickey forming on her skin, down to her trimmed mound and naked below that. She was beautiful. A hand on each thigh he spread her open, he found the puncture mark his cat had left along with a red scratch and he kissed it. Hell he was going to kiss the cat later for getting him in this position. 

She wanted to be embarrassed, opening up so easily for him, but she was needy. She wanted this, she needed to be fucked. He situated himself between her legs and kissed his way up her thighs to her dripping pussy. He inhaled the scent of her and it made her a self-conscious right until he pushed her wider and dragged his tongue from the base of her opening and over her clit. Eve moaned, a sexy animal moan that was music to his ears. Nothing Norman liked better than pleasing a woman. She gripped at his shirt. He a savored the taste of her as he grabbed at her hips and began to eat her. Licking and sucking, sliding his tongue inside then he brought one hand back and slid his two fingers back inside. She gushed on him. He brought her body to a state that no other man had ever done. Wanton and needy she begged him for more. 

“More, please.” She was trying not to thrash.

Norman smiled, he loved to hear her beg. “More what.” He wanted her to tell him exactly what she wanted, and he wanted to do it for her. Even though his cock was raging in his jeans and he wanted to get laid, he wanted to please her just as much. “Tell me Eve, more what.” 

It was hard for her to formulate a thought as his long fingers rocked in and out of her, but she did. “More fingers.” She wanted to feel fuller. He nodded, he slid in a third finger but she still give him little resistance, she was so wet. He added a fourth and she moaned a yes. That is what she wanted. Lucky for Eve, this was not his first time pleasuring a woman, he had a few more tricks, he licked at her clit, sucking gently as he fingered her deep. But it was when he used his other fingers to pull back the hood covering her clit that he really sent her over the top. He exposed her clit and with just the tip of his tongue he flicked at it. She grabbed at his shirt and his hair, whatever she could reach as he fucked in and out of her. Her eyes closed and a string of dirty words came from her as she edged closer to orgasm. 

“Gonna cum for me Eve?” He hoped she was close, he wanted to see her get off. 

She started to thrash fucking into his fingers, she moaned out a yes, she was so close. She needed more, how was that possible, but she needed more. He replaced his tongue with his finger on her clit and began to tap it, gentle at first than harder as she seemed to like it. Fucking with one hand, tapping with the other, his mouth now free to talk dirty to her. 

In the warm Georgia night Norman spoke quietly but deliberately. “That’s right Eve, fuck my fingers. Hard. You know you want it dirty girl.” It wasn’t the first time he had talked dirty to a woman, but it was the first time he had done it to someone he had known less than two hours. She responded perfectly, fucked harder against him. “You gonna cum because I want you to?” She had gotten off this morning with the help of a battery operated toy, she had been getting off that way almost daily for weeks now. This was going to be explosive, she could feel it building. Her brain tuned into his words more than his fingers, she listened closely as he continued on. He could feel her beginning to contract around his fingers, he tapped harder at her clit. “That’s right girl, you are so close, I feel it. Fuck you feel good.” He was looked up to her half closed eyes, she couldn’t look away if she tried, he was intoxicating. “Don’t come yet though, I love fucking you,” He pounded deep, he could hear her squishing at it made his cock twitch and strain. She nodded but never lost contact with his eyes. Her orgasm was close but she was obedient. She bucked off the seat. “I want you so close it aches.” Norman loved to be this nasty, he didn’t get to do it often. “You ache for me to make you cum don’t you?” She breathed out a yes, it was high pitched and needy. “Do you ache for me?” She did. Her body was on fire and she felt the build up inside that needed release. “Pinch your nipples Eve, hard. I want to see you do it.” Her hands ungripped at him and she stretched her fingers. She found her nipples and pinched. It felt amazing. She pinched hard and pulled even harder and the sensation went right to her pussy.

“Please Norman”, she was begging. 

It was all he needed. “Good girl. Cum for me. Come for me now Eve.” He pushed in deep as her pussy began to spasm and grip him, he tapped her clit then put his mouth there instead. Sucking and licking as she exploded around him, bucking and moaning and crying out his name. It was the most intense orgasm she had remember. And the aftershocks raked through her as well, she was panting and swearing as his mouth slowed to a gentle lick and his fingers stopped pounding her. 

Her breath was shallow as she calmed and Norman slowly withdrew his fingers from her, licking up her juices that oozed out. Heaven. She tasted absolutely fantastic. He licked from her clit to her ass and she clenched when he got to that puckered hole of hers. Nope, not an anal girl he thought. Too bad, he would have loved to have licked her there as well. No worries though, he was more than content. Her body began to shiver and she pulled her shirt closed as she watched him licking her clean. She was limp. 

Norman wiped his hands on his jeans and rested his cheek on her thigh waiting for her to look at him. She was spent. When she finally found his eyes she mouthed a ‘thank you’ to him. 

“My pleasure. Can I carry you inside, it’s getting chilly.” He could see the goose bumps on her skin and didn’t think her legs would support her.

*&*&*&*&*&*

He had laid her gently on the sofa and draped a blanket over her, she felt a mess. She couldn’t remember the last time an orgasm had taken so much out of her. He kissed her and she tasted herself on him. Hell she could smell herself on him, it was dirty and sexy. He walked to the kitchen adjusting himself as he went. Norman was rarely a selfish lover, but the strain in his pants was out of control. He needed to fuck her. He grabbed two more beers from the fridge and a bottle of water for her. She had more curves than he was used to but it only served to make him want her more, she was different. Damn, he was almost 100 percent certain that she had no idea who he was. That was a turn on all in itself. He sat down on the coffee table next to her and her eyes looked heavy. Fuck, he had given her too much release. Her thigh with the scratch hung out from under the blanket and like an asshole he trailed the cold beer bottle over the mark. She jumped, which was his desired effect, he didn’t want her falling asleep. She shook her head, “Water?” He handed her the other bottle.

Eve could have fallen asleep right there, but she was far from done tonight. She had watched those long legs stalk into the kitchen, his pants were a little loose in the ass, but she was sure it was just as toned as the rest of him. Here she sat naked in this stranger’s living room and he was fully dressed, she had to fix that. She swung her legs off the sofa and faced him, blanket still covering her. They were face to face as she swigged off the bottle and drank more than half of it down. She pushed her practicality to the side and leaned in to kiss him. He reeked of her sex and that just made her wet. Norman placed his hands on her hips and waited for her to make the next move. Please make a move, his cock was begging them both. 

“I don’t…” She wanted to say that she didn’t normally do things like this, but it would almost sound cliché. Didn’t all slutty women say things like that? “Um, I mean… I don’t normally, um.” He kissed her. Pressed his lips to hers and bit gently at her lower lip. He really didn’t care what she normally did or didn’t do.

He pulled her by her hips, to the edge of the sofa so that their knees were between each other’s legs and he could reach around her body pulling her close. He weaved under the blanket to her hot naked flesh. “Then let’s do all the things you don’t normally do.” He was serious. He may not have known her, but damn that thought of bringing a woman outside of her comfort zone, making her do things she wouldn’t customarily do, it was hot. Another kiss and another admission. “I want to make you come apart over and over. Will you let me?” Maybe he shouldn’t have asked, he put his mouth on her neck and licked, more sweat now than soap. He wanted to cover her in sweat.

“Take your shirt off.” She wanted to see his body. He took it as a green light. Norman peeled out of the black shirt, the one people on Twitter referred to as THAT shirt, he was proud of the body he had developed in the past two years. His TV show demanded he be in good shape and at forty-four, it was the best shape of his life, better even than when he was modeling. He didn’t think she knew about that either. Her breath hitched, he didn’t have much chest hair, just a smattering, but he had a tattoo on his left peck. “Norman” it read, she traced her fingers on it. 

He smiled, “My dad,” Then he showed her his others, the demon on his inside arm, he trailed his finger along the red letting on his forearm, “my son”, the heart on his hand then he trailed her hand up to the X on his collar bone. “This is for you to kiss.” His tone was playful and she smirked at she obeyed. She kissed the X, then let the blanket drop as she continued to kiss his flesh. That’s all it took to ignite them both, he pushed off what remained of her hanging clothing then shifted to lay back on the coffee table as he pulled her naked body top of him. She hesitated and he hated that. It didn’t matter what size a woman was they always thought they were too heavy to lay on a man. He pulled her tight and pushed his hips into her. He wanted he to feel his need, he wanted to rub against her.

Like teenagers in the back of a Chevy they make out of the coffee table, kissing and licking as they explored each other. He wanted more. “Bedroom.” He sucked at her earlobe as he held her to him; she loved the way he wrapped around her. She exhaled a yes. Norman had been serious; he wanted to do to her all the things she normally didn’t do. “Tell me what you want Eve.” His mouth barely left her skin. 

“You.” She didn’t know what else to say, she hadn’t been this desiring of anyone in a very long time. 

It wasn’t enough for Norman, he wanted to hear more. He shook his head and in a dark voice he spoke low in her ear. “No. Tell me what you want. Tell me your dirty fantasies.” His hot breath on her ear made her drip for him. She was rubbing against his crotch, making his jeans wet. Her brain froze, she had never told anyone that nasty things that danced in her brain. Even when she was having sex she simply nudged her partner, hoping he would get the clue. Could she speak the words?

He slid her hand up from her breast to her throat, he wanted to have her full attention, she was getting lost in her thoughts he could tell. “Say it Eve. Just one dirty thing you want.” He would start slow.

She nodded opened her eyes wide and whispered. “Fuck. My… mouth.” She wasn’t a fan of giving head, it was a fine prelude to intercourse but she always found it to be a bit dirty, but now she wanted it to be a lot dirty. His cock stiffened against her as he bucked his hips up. She didn’t know how it happened but suddenly they were both standing and he picked her up. Gabbing at her ass he lifted her naked body to his shoulder and fire-man carried her to his bedroom down the hall, she could see more tattoos on his back that he had not revealed to her. His walk chewed up the distance between the living room and the bedroom. He set her down in the middle of the room near the end of his bed. 

He held her hand, “On your knees.” She nodded as he helped her kneel. She waited, watched, as he sat on the end of the bed and unbuckling his belt and opening the front of his black jeans then unlaced his boots. Norman had a thing for dirty girls. But a good girl who wanted to be dirty, that was even better. Her chocolate skin was illuminated by the bed side light, beautiful breasts, a curve to her hips, her knees spread a little apart, he wanted to taste her again, but not as much as he wanted to fulfill her request. He pushed down his jeans and his boxer-briefs and was now as naked as she was. He couldn’t wait to be inside her, the contrast of skin tone was turning him on. 

Eve was focused as his cock came into view. Long, straight, hard and red. Vanes running along the shaft. A shaft that looked wide to her. She knew it would feel good inside her. She began to salivate. Literally, her mouth pooled with spit when she watched him. She swallowed hard as he walked to her, his cock almost level with her mouth. “Sure you want me to fuck your mouth?” He ran a hand down her face to her full luscious lips. He hadn’t wanted to see a mouth wrapped around him the way he did this one in a very long time. Her face was… obedient, she nodded as she put her hands behind her back.

He slipped his thumb into her mouth and she began to suck on him, then he slid three fingers in pulling down her jaw, opening her up. He used his other hand to stroke himself. He was solid, dripping to be inside her. Her mouth slacked and he slid himself in. Warm, wet, she opened wide as slipped his fingers out. She locked her jaw open and looked up to him. Nothing sexier than a woman with a mouth full of his dick he thought, especially if it was his dick. Norman pumped into her, his fingers in her hair she opened wide and let him fuck into her. Saliva pooled and began to drip out of her mouth. Yes, this was what she wanted. For this god-like specimen to use her mouth. Good girls don’t do this, she pushed the thought aside. 

His teeth gritted as the long muscles in his legs flexed, she was a wonderful vessel. If he wasn’t careful he would cum too quickly. She had to hold his thighs for balance; he was pushing hard, teasing the back of her throat. Through his teeth he gruffed out a question, “You like that?” He held her face as he pushed deep and stayed there. Her eyes lit up, he hadn’t pushed her too far. His brain was spinning; he pulled out of her completely and knelt in front of her, kissing her wet mouth. “On the bed, on your back, head off the edge. Okay?” He had a vision. She nodded. “Say it.” 

“Yes Norman.” Her response was immediate. She had spied another tattoo on his leg, she wondered if that was all of them. He lifted her off her knees and she laid in the middle of his bed with her head hanging off the edge. This position would open her throat to him, to really push deep inside her mouth. He was grateful for the shape his body was in as he positioned himself to her mouth.

“Good girl.” She opened again and he slide in deep, past her tongue and her gag reflex till he couldn’t push any further, her nose buried in his balls. “Such a good girl.” He leaned forward and played with her nipple, pulling hard as he began to fuck her mouth. Somehow she managed to be more than just a hole to fuck, she had skills. She was focused on pleasing him. But he liked her distracted, “Touch yourself.” She obeyed reaching for her other nipple. “Your pussy.” He corrected and she paused, it was the dirtiest thing she could think of at the moment, he had such a clear view of her. He pulled his dick out of her mouth and rested the tip on her lips. “Now Eve. Wanna see you finger yourself.” She wanted him to see her do it. When he said it, she wanted it. Her hand trailed down her stomach through her patch of hair and directly inside herself. She couldn’t see his face from this position but he must have been pleased, he pushed back into her mouth. “That’s my good girl.” 

She had trouble swallowing the spit she was creating and he occasionally let her remedy that. This pattern of mouth fucking and fingering continued till he pulled out. He knelt at her head and kissed her face. “Have to stop. Gonna cum.” He needed to cool down. He wanted to make this last as long as he could. She slid her fingers out and brought them to his mouth. He seemed to like the tasted of her. He helped her situate fully on the bed and rubbed her neck while he sucked her fingers. She tried to wipe the spit dripping on her cheeks but he stopped her. “No, so pretty all messed up like that.” He traced his thumb on her lips and whispered in her ear. “You took it so good Eve. Proud of you.” Norman had a bit of a Daddy fetish, often dating women much younger than he should, he had gotten pretty good at praising them and he thought Eve would appreciate it as well.

Eve loved what he was saying. She thought she could never go back to regular sex again. Wait they hadn’t even gotten to the sex yet. She reached a free hand to his cock, he was stiff and wet, and she started to stroke. “More.” She looked into his eyes. “Please.”

Norman was a sucker for a woman who said please. “Yes.” He kissed her swollen lips. This had not been at all how he had expected his day to go, a nice ride from set, a beer on the deck, sometime on the computer, jerk off, pass out. Oh, this was an unexpected turn of events he would remember and cherish for a long time to come. “Ready to feel my cock inside you?” She nodded a yes, she wanted to say it, but she knew he would demand her to say it and she liked that better.

“Tell me then pretty girl. Tell me what you want me to do.” He petted through her hair and lavished kisses on her skin. 

Eve enjoyed the feel of his soft beard on her flesh, his mouth on her nipple. He was a master with his tongue and would forever envy any woman who got to experience it. “Please. From behind, take me hard.” She loved the connection that missionary position gave her to her lover, but she craved the deep fucking that she got on her hands and knees. 

He was playful, he crawled up and flipped her onto her stomach and kissed a trail of wet down her spine and to her beautiful ass. He had to try. Both hands he spread her gently, kissing and licking but she stopped him, “No. Please no Norman.” It was not her thing at all. He smiled and conceded; settling on a slap to her ass cheek that made her squeal. He did it again, a little harder this time and she raised her hips in search of the next hit. 

“You like that?” Every good girl had a nasty side. And sometimes Norman made it his mission to draw that out of those good girls. He traced the spot that was now heating quickly. “Make you wet when I smack you?”

Eve nodded like a whore, she loved it, it wasn’t often anyone spanked at her and it made her drip, hell she had been wet because of him since the moment he had pulled his bike up behind her. “So wet. Again.” She was begging and he obliged. The spanking didn’t last long, he wanted inside of her. He reached to the bedside table and opened the drawer. She was almost disappointed his is sense of responsibility. She was grateful that his brain had thought of it, but she would have love to have him spill inside her, screw her barebacked. 

Norman handed her the foil pack, she took it, opened it then stroked and sucked him till she was ready to slide it on. On her hands and knees he came up behind her, lining up his tip he found her waiting. He pushed her thighs tight together and slid it, heavenly. She felt warm and wet and something like home as he filled her deep. He loved that she pushed back against him seating him as far as she could. The width of his cock was almost too much, stretching her more than any of her toys had in the past months. The both let out a sigh of relief than the pounding began, like a porn star he fucked into her widening her stance at times, spanking on occasion and talking dirty at her back. She took it all, every bit of it. He reached around to play with her clit and delighted that she was already doing it. He helped her, pulling back the hood of her clit making her touch herself more directly. She grunted out swears as he pounded her deep. 

“Gonna cum for me?” He hoped she would, he wanted to feel her. She panted out a yes and begged him for ‘harder’, he did it all harder, the fucking, biting, spanking. All of it and she came, shattering around his cock, squeezing him tight as he held her and whispered what a good girl she was. He stopped fucking into her as she composed herself and he whispered, “Daddy, loves it when you cum for him.” It came out before he realized what he was saying and he smirked. Her pussy contacted at his words and they both laughed. He slowly worked back in and out of her. “Not done are you?” She shook her head, “Good.” He pounded deep. She was back into the moment almost immediately and they were screwing in unison again. “Wanna cum on you Eve.” He did, he wanted to mark her with his sperm.

‘Yes,” She panted, somehow they had gotten to the point of holding hands, she squeezed tight. “My face.” It almost scared her when she said it, she hated when guys wanted to do that, but not this time, this time it made her body tingle. 

He pounded, “Thank you god.” How had he been delivered this dirty little gift? He fucked till he was close to cumming then he pulled out and turned her over. She sat, fingers in her pussy and a hand taking off his condom with him. They stroked together, eyes locked, her face close to the tip, he was on the edge. 

Eve licked her lips and spoke. “Cum on me daddy, I need it.” That did it. He exploded, shooting streams of white cum across her cheek, into her hair and then down to her tits, it was beautiful. He touched her face, his palm in his cum as he held her stare, she looked contented. 

“So pretty.” He liked the mess he had created on her flesh, and so did she. They both laid back in bed catching their breath and taking in what had just happened. Norman grabbed a t-shirt that was folded on the chair next to the bed, something black with a weird design and all should could read was the word “threat”, he wiped his cum off of her, out of her hair. She had already licked his hand clean. He held her tight, he loved to cuddle and she felt good in his arms. 

*&*&*&*&*&

She had fallen asleep, they both had, and the alarm on his phone woke them at 4:30 in the morning. He had a flight to catch early to New York for an event. He hated to wake her but they still hadn’t gotten her car taken care of. 

Norman made her coffee in his fancy espresso machine, while she showered and called road side assistance. He offered to drive her back to her car but the service company was going to pick her up at his house, as long as he could tell them where her car was, she had no idea. They didn’t talk about last night, didn’t touch. He hated the awkwardness of it all and decided to fix that. She was putting her wallet back in order at his kitchen island and he came up behind her. 

“Last night was spectacular.” He kissed her neck. She nodded. It had been. “You’re not local are you Eve?” She realized that she should tell him the truth. Her real name.

“No, I’m only in Georgia on business for a few days.” His hard body felt great against her.

Norman laughed, his show was almost ready to wrap for the season. “Me too. I live full time in New York City.” Her stomach knotted. They separated when they heard the truck driver honk from the driveway. She gathered her things. He opened the back door stepping out telling the driver it would just be a minute. 

With her purse over her shoulder they stood at the back door. “Thank you for last night.” He kissed her, he didn’t know if it was what she wanted, but he wanted it. She kissed him back. They wrapped in a hug and hated to break apart. He walked her out the back door, no shoes on for him. The driver was waiting by the front of the truck.

“Holy shit. You’re Norman Reedus.” The driver said it a bit too loud. 

Norman blushed and Eve looked confused.

He whispered. “I’m kinda famous.” She tried to ask a question, but he brushed past, he shook the driver’s hand, “Nice to meet you.” He loved that she didn’t know who he really was.

Norman gave the guy the location of Eve’s car and even signed an autograph then helped her into the cab of the truck. He wanted to kiss her again, but they simply locked eyes as the truck backed out the driveway.

Back in the kitchen Norman picked up Eye and scratched his head, “Thanks for being my wing man on this one.” Eye purred in his arms. Then he picked up the business card that had been left on the island. The blank side had been scrawled with a note, “Please call me. Eve” The front read her real name, but more importantly, her business, which was located in New York City.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Twitter pal who was in need of a good smile and a dirty smirk.
> 
> To Mimz, with the bodacious body. Reedus, you're missing out!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and smirked a few times.


End file.
